


Cure

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Pain is just one physical Sensation and there are multiple remedies…
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17
Collections: Shorties but Goldies





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> SUUUPer short but at least some words. I really had to kick my own ass for that.  
> What we do for them, us, and everything in between. ^^P
> 
> As usual no Beta and probably a lot of mistakes of any Kind which I will probably never ever realize T.T  
> But well, have fun or not, I as usual do not judge. ^^

Cure SPN FF

His eyes burn like icy fire and Dean hopes every time that it will take him.  
He can move very elegantly but prefers it pretty rough now that he has figured all the bases.

“FUCK!...” Dean gasps his head jerking back.  
He isn’t the only one reacting like that.

It is awkward, or had been, laying next to each other, to sometimes even face in moments like these…  
But they are used to it now…

“Not…so fast…” Sam moans, his eyes closed, trustingly is he allowing being moved and handled in any possible way, which there are many.

It feels cold and hot when his fingers touch the men’s skin.  
A shiver, an electric spark runs down the Human bodies every time it is done, and neither of them can get enough.  
Both of them are depending on it, more and more often even.

It is painful, uncomfortable in its intensity and that’s why it is needed.  
The Angel's touch is grounding, the sensation overwhelming and the movement within sometimes unbearable.  
But it is all they want, all they ask for and everything Castiel offers.

Every time he heals their wounds…

End…


End file.
